Mistake to Masterpiece
by Lirara xox
Summary: Tamaki is a prostitute on the streets sleeping with his customers for a roof over his head and barely eating enough to sustain his body. Kyoya accidentally becomes one of his customer's and is worried about his reputation. Not only that but he thinks he's fallen in love! Tamaki/Kyoya and other Ouran character pairings included.
1. Chapter 1: The first encounter

Kyoya sighed rubbing the side of his face where he found a terrible pain creeping up his face. He was unsure of what the hell had happened last night or why but knew it couldn't be good. A few drinks had led to a couple more and those couple to another large sum... Kyoya shook his head and sighed. Then he licked his dry lips, he ran his tongue over an extremely raw area, so evidentlly he'd been punched in the face.

Great. He reached over to his nightstand pulling his slim framed glasses to his nose.

As the raven haired man began to sit up propping his elbows to where they supported him he felt someone shift in the bed next to him, jumping in surprise he turned to look down at whoever the bed intuder could be.

When his eyes met with that of another male's Kyoya jumped realizing:

1. He was naked

2. He didn't know the boy

3. He was blushing, like scarlett red!

The boy smiled and giggled his eyes sparkling, a wide violet blue that someone could find themselves getting lost in, and Kyoya found that indeed he was. The boy sifted a hand through thick golden blonde hair and jumped out of the bed stretching, his bare body before the other almost glowed in the light shining through the curtains. The boy looked to be almost 15 years of age and was absolutely the most beautiful thing that Kyoya had ever seen. Kyoya was astounded by the perfection of the boy's skin and found himself wanting to touch the tanned glory but kept himself perfectly still as he beholded the masterpiece in front of him.

"Well, I was going to get up before you and get out as soon as possible but since your awake mind if I grab some food? I'm starved." The boy asked for permission but didn't bother to wait for an answer as he slipped on the last bit of clothing on him.

Covering his beautiful pale skin in a black longsleeved t-shirt and sleeveless purple hoody, sloppily throwing on his boxers and gray ripped up skinny jeans. Lastly he pulled mismatched Hello Kitty socks on his feet and some converses.

Kyoya waited for he boy to leave his room before he he quickly pulled on some sweats and dashed in the kitchen after the boy. He might steal something, though the blonde didn't seem the type. The Ootori found the boy in his kitchen eating a bowl of cereal and siting on his marble counter tops like he owned the place. Kyoya coughed grasping the boy's attention and stared at him.

"Um... Why are you in my apartment?" He said afraid of the answer.

The blonde laughed and looked up at the ceiling as he did then looked back over at Kyoya a twinkle in his deep ocean violet eyes,

"You were really drunk last night huh? Well heres one for you, some friends of yours and you were all going along the street stumbling and slurring and you saw me flirting it up with a customer and picked me up, and just rightly walked off with me".

Kyoya chewed on what had just been told to him... This couldn't end well if anyone found out that he Kyoya Ootori had kidnapped a prostitute... A minor one at that...

"But anyways. Thanks for the breakfeast, haven't eaten in forever. Don't worry about paying you gave me the money last night...", the boy jumped off the counter heading for the door.

"Wait.", Kyoya felt the words come off his lips suddenlly.

The boy turned around and raised an eyebrow at the other,

"Yeah?"

"... Your name, what is it?", the stern man said demandingly.

"Tamaki." The boy quickly opened the door and shut it behind himself disappearing.

* * *

** Authorsnote: First Chapter is up! I've wanted to do a Kyoya/Tamaki for awhile just had no guts! But I'm ready now after reading some others! Please tell me what you think and if I should add another chapter other Ouran characters included and this is a fanfic and they're all rich and stuff... So yeah. Sort of a Oneshot and stuff.**

** -Lirara xox :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams

"Are you alright Kyoya?", the brunette asked her friend stopping him before they reached they're next class, she could tell something was terribly wrong has looked like he was rolling a thought around in his head and was looking a bit sparce.

"I'm not sure Haruhi, have you ever done something... That you know you shouldn't have. But couldn't help but doing?" Kyoya looked over at his friend.

She tilted her head and ran a hand through her long hair, "This is university Kyoya, everyone has. Are you talking about last night? I don't think drinking a couple of beers is that bad Kyoya it's not like you raped someone right?"

Kyoya coughed in a hand and nodded, "U-uh yes thankyou Haruhi... I guess I was being paranoid, thankyou for the help."

'Oh Haruhi. If you only knew...', Kyoya thought sighing.

"No problem Sempai, glad I could help. Now, come on we don't want to be late for class", she walked inside the classroom along with her friend who was dealing with his guilty thoughts inside.

'He couldn't have been older than 15 for god's sakes... Thats rape! I'm a criminal, if any of my father's enemies find this out he'll be destroyed. A son of the great Ootori's name being accused for... Dear god, I'll be booted out of the family and treated like I never existed int he first place! All the hard work I've done so I can be the head of the family will go down the drain in fire. I can't let him tell anyone, I'll have to find the boy again. It's risky but I'll make sure he doesn't mention last night to a single soul.' Kyoya felt as ease now that he had a secure way to deal with the mistake he'd made and sighed in relief.

* * *

Tamaki handed his money over to Eclair who smiled and patted his head, "Good boy, you found a good one last night hm? Well I applaud you, take some for lunch and make sure you do another good job later tonight yes?" The woman handed Tamaki 5 dollars and he bowed running out of bar she did her business from not wanting to be subject to the men who were currently in the bar, he hated the way they stared at him.

The blonde stuck the money in his pocket and checked his cell phone for texts or calls from customers after seeing he had none he stuck the cheap phone Eclair had given him a long time ago in his back pocket and began to run along the streets searching them for a certain familiar face. As he looked he found the boy he was looking for sitting in a cheap looking diner. The red head waved to him and Tamaki smiled back, when he got inside he sat across from Kasanoda Ritsu.

"Hey man how's it going?", the red head smiled at Tamaki and pulled a ciggerette to his lips taking a long drag from it.

"As good as it can be when your me. What about you? I heard one of your men got dropped by one of Eclair's guys", Tamaki said looking at his friend in concern reaching over the table and brushing a hand against Kasanoda's bruised cheek.

"Yeah, it was bad one of my men got caught fooling around with one of her boy's she doesn't take to kindly to that sort of thing, especially when they're not paying", Ritsu frowned at Tamaki and grabbed one of his hands.

"Tamaki your bone thin", he looked into his friend's eyes with much worry.

"Yeah, I haven't been getting as much money as I usually do", he sighed and pulled out his 5 dollar bill.

"Are you kidding me! She can't take all of your money! She's just taking advantage of you because your so popular!" Kasanoda said bitterly.

"I really don't see why I'm so popular Kasanoda, god knows I wouldn't be doing this job if I could do anything else", Tamaki said lying his head against the diner table.

"Your blonde, blue eyed, foreign, and have the most handsome face known to man! Not to mention your faint accent would attract any women or man within a 10 mile radius". Kasanoda patted his friend's head.

"Don't remind me... I mean its just, don't tell anyone Kasa-kun but I had dreams once you know?" Tamaki sighed and lied his head in his folded arms.

"Didn't we all? I wanted to be something like a gardener or farmer a quiet field, with nothing but me growing vegetables and fruits... but I was born to a master of a ninkyo dantai"

(ninkyo dantai- transnational organized crime syndicates in Japan.)

Tamaki looked up at Kasanoda, "A farmer? ... You know what thats better then mine. It doesn't matter, you'll probably laugh at what I wanted its stupid."

"I bet it isn't", Kasanoda said gently.

"No it is, because it doesn't matter. I screwed up big time and this is where its led me".

Kasanoda smiled weakly, "I'll buy you lunch, will that brighten up your mood a bit?"

Tamaki put on a fake smile, "That'd be great".

* * *

**Authorsnote: This is my first Tamaki/Kyoya story... Though I've read plenty of them so I know what they're about and everything. Please review and favorite my story and tell me what you liked or hated. Thanks so much! I appreciate it so much!**

** - Lirara xox**


End file.
